pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Negative Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros!
This was originally supposed to be the series finale movie of New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros!, but the series was renewed for a few more episodes. Also, this is a homage to "Spongebob Squarepants: Employee of the Month" because the number you have to call is 555-4444. Info. An evil force threatens to bring the Positive and Negative Dimensions together, which would create an all-out war! Change ﻿The Ultimate Power wasn't always here. It was Daisy's AstroAmulet. After a dispute the ultimate decision was to change it to the Ultimate Power. Figuring out what to replace it with took a long time, and I was blocked. After the block expired, I changed it, and wrote this. Why the Amulet was included at all was because I thought it was IaLL's, not Daisy's. If I knew it was Daisy's, this may never have existed as I may never have thought of the Ultimate Power in place of said amulet. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 17:22, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Plot Isabelle came into the backyard. (Isabelle): Whatcha doin'? (Isabella): You're so bent on making fun of me! (Phineas): Yeah. We're getting sick of it. But where do you live? I never found out. (Isabelle): Not telling! (Isabella): Phone number? (Isabelle): 555-4444. Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella ran into the house and called the number. (Phineas): It doesn't exist! She lied to us! They went back out, but Isabelle was gone. Just before then, Candace heard noise outside. She looked out from her bedroom and saw a vortex suck Isabelle in, then disappear! (Candace, rubbing her eyes): Uh... uh... PHINEAS!!!! (Phineas): What is it? (Candace): Isabelle disappeared into a vortex! (Isabella): Yeah, right. She's evil, but she doesn't have a vortex gadget! (Candace): B-b-b-b-but... B-b-b-b-but... Meanwhile, in the Negative Dimension, a masked person dressed in black was plotting in his lair. (Villain): Now what? Ever since the defeat of Nega-Doof, the dimension has fallen apart. Gasp! That's it! I know what I'm gonna do today! I'm gonna bring the Dimensions together! It'll create an all-out war! But how? That's it! I'll use the universe's greatest power! Back at home... Dooby dabby doo ba! Dooby dabby doo ba! (Monogram): Hello, Agent P. Your nemesis, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, is trying to build the Ultimate-Inator, a combination of all his Inators. We need you to put a stop to it! Good luck, Agent P! Dooby dabby doo ba! Dooby dabby duh! Later... Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! (Doof): Ah, Perry the Platypus! How unexpected. And by unex... You know what I mean. Anyway, you can't stop me! (Ultimate-Inator): Self-Destruct-Mode-Inator activated. (Doof): I've got to label these buttons. Soon... Perry! (Doof): Curse you, Perry the Plaaaatyyyypuuuuuuuuu... KA-BOOOOOOOMMMM!!!! Back at home... (Phineas): Let's find out where Isabelle lives. They called the US Census people, who would have a record on Isabelle. (Census Guy): There is no Garcio Shapira family in the US. Sorry. (Phineas): Weird. They went back outside. (Phineas): Oh, there you are Perry. Wow. That's the first time Perry came home before we did anything. (Paradox, teleporting in): But you will. (Buford, walking in): You again? Why are you always here? (Paradox): Because now that Aggregor is defeated, I come to you to warn you of things. You must go to the Negative Dimensions and stop an evil force from combining the Positive and Negative Dimensions, creating an... (Buford): All out war. (Paradox): Yes. Anyway, you must stop it. I recommend that you get some help from your friends. They teleported to England. Specifically, Emily's house. (Paradox): Emily Kinney, correct? (Emily): Aaahh!! Wait. Phineas? Ferb? What are you doing here? (Phineas): We're recruiting you to help us in the Negative Dimensions. (Emily): Really? You want me to risk my life? (Buford): Pretty much. (Emily): Okay. Then they went to Goldfish's house, where, coincidentially, Jacob was over to visit. They recruited them, then went back to England, where Alice and 00-0 were on a mission. (00-0): Who are you? (Alice): Wait, Dad. Phineas? Ferb? Emily? Why are you here? (Paradox): To get you to risk your life to save the dimension. (00-0): Are you sure? Okay. Now, let's go to the SWAT headquarters. (Isabella): How do you know about...? (00-0): I'm a secret agent. Why shouldn't I? They went there. (Guard): Halt! Wait, Paradox? Who are these kids? (Paradox): Friends. We need to see your records of prisoners. (Another Guard): Here. He read through it. (Paradox): Hmm... Come on, guys. This way! (Isabella): But... But... According to the records, this is where they keep... (Paradox): I know. This is where they keep... Alice Flynn-Shapiro. (Isabella): Are you sure? She ruined our party, remember? (Paradox): But that was with the Ultimate Power. Unfortunately, we must give it to her. (Phineas): Whoa, whoa, whoa! Alice herself said it was the AstroAmulet! (Paradox): Guards determined that it was a fake, made from a solidified copy of the Ultimate Power. Anyway, we must get Alice. He called her in her cell. (Alice FS): Who is it? Phineas and Ferb, huh? I guess you've come to rub in the defeat of the true weilder of the... (Isabella): You are not! Anyway, it was the Ultimate Power. Admit that you knew that all along! Flashback!... (Jacob): Alice, you've ruined this for everyone! This will be deleted. (Alice FS): NO! (Steve, a SWAT Man): Come with us, miss. (Frank, another SWAT Man): I'll take that. (Alice FS): No! Don't take the Ultimate Power! Anything but that! (Goldfish): I thought that was the... (Isabella): No, it looks like it's a fake, made of something else. (Steve): Hey, Frank, look at what's happening! Alice is changing. She's getting weak. Really weak. (Frank): Oh, well. Take her away. The flashback ended as the car drove off into the distance... (Alice FS): I will get revenge! (Goldfish): Well, why don't you concentrate that revenge on an evil force? (Jacob): Uh, oh. Guys, I'm getting something. Something bad. (Goldfish): FYI, Jacob can tell the future. (Alices FS and 0, and Emily): Oh, that's nice. (Phineas): Well, let's get going! (Paradox): Here we goooooooo!... They teleported to the Negative Dimension, and they were in a spaceship once there. (Not that it matters, but this is the ship.) (Isabella): Wow. I've never seen the Negative Dimension before. It's a barren wasteland. (Paradox): That's because of Nega-Doof's reign. He destroyed everything. Once he was killed, the people started rebuilding. But an evil force rose up. It destroyed everthing even more. The people were more oppressed and beaten than before. The population decreased like mad. (Goldfish): Coming here is one thing I don't have a hat for! (Isabella): I... I feel something... AaaaaaaaAAAAAAA''AAAAHHHHH!!!!'' (Phineas): Isabella! Paradox, where'd she go? (Paradox): I... don't know. Someone teleported her. I can't track her. There's a ton of interference. But she's near. Meanwhile... (Isabella): Where... Where am I? (That Same Villain): The last place you'll ever see! He, really a she, pulled off her mask, revealing the last face Isabella expected to see. (Isabella): No! Not you! AAAAHH!!!!!... Back at the ship... (Jacob): Incoming! Small robot ships flew toward the gang. They fired lasers. (Goldfish): There's too many! (Phineas): Paradox, give me the Ultimate Power. He did. (Phineas): Alice, I'll need you to take this and stop those robots. But only that, understand? (Alice FS): Yes. She took it, and automatically absorbed it. She became stronger. Then she let out an energy wave that wiped out the robots. (The rest of the gang): Yeah! Hooray! Woo hoo! Then Alice FS shot a ray at Paradox, supposedly vaporizing him. (The rest): Paradox! (Alice FS): Now let's see how you like it! ZAP! (Alice FS): I've been plotting since that day when I was locked up! Do you think I'd voluntarily become good? She destroyed the ship, and they crashed. (Everyone): We're *''snap!* okay! (Alice FS): Prepare to be cut off just like I was! Suddenly, Alice was zapped herself. She fell down, unconsious. The gang looked up, seeing the villain. (Phineas): Is... Is... ''Isabelle! (Isabelle): Don't you see, you fools? I'm not, but sorta am, Isabelle, but you can call me that. I'm Negative Isabella! She took the Power. (Isabelle): And this is just what I need to carry out my plan. She activated it, and a wide see-through portal, as wide as the dimension itself, opened up. It touched the ground, then the portal disappeared, leaving the Positive and Negative Dimensions connected! (Isabelle, in a loud voice that reached to all Positive Earth): Citizens of the Positive Dimension, I, Negative Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, have linked your dimension with mine. Prepare for an all-out war! She zapped the gang into unconsiousness. Later, none of the gang knew how much later, they woke up in a prison. (Phineas): Whe... Where are we? (Isabella): Isabelle's dungeon. (Emily): Isabella! (Alice 0): What happened? (Isabella): I was teleported to Isabelle's castle, right in front of her. She revealed herself, then knocked me out. I woke up here. She just brought you guys in. (Alice FS, waking up): What...? NO! Where's the Ultimate Power? (Phineas): Isabelle took it. She's using it to link the Positive and Negative Dimensions. Without it, the link will be broken. (Jacob): FYI, Alice FS turning against us was the bad event I predicted. Not this. (Isabelle, walking in): Well, well, well. Enjoying your permanent stay? (Jacob): I should have killed you back at the RAWEFC party. Strangely, though, I didn't. (Isabelle): If any of you knew any of this, I would be dead now. Then again, I've always had powers, but kept them hidden. You'd be dead! (Phineas): Stop. No matter what we say, there's no stopping Isabelle. (Isabelle): You're right! Nice to see you're taking my side. Wait, where's Alice? (Alice 0): Here I am. (Isabelle): No, the other one! Alice FS. Meanwhile, at the battlefield, Alice FS was sneaking to the machine with the Ultimate Power in it. (Alice FS): Now to do what I have to do. Isabelle and the still chained gang teleported there. (Isabelle): Oh, no you don't! (Alice FS): Oh, yes I do! She took the Power out of the machine. (Alice FS): Guys, get onto the Positive side! Quick! The link is breaking! I'll hold Isabelle off! They all went over as fast as they could in their chains. But Isabelle zapped the chains' trail chain with a tractor beam. (Isabella): No! (Isabelle): Where do you think you're going?! The machine started sparking up and zapping rays randomly. (Isabelle): I've got the Ultimate Power! I'll drink it and stop all these contrary-to-my-plan things! (Alice 0): Oh, no you won't! She picked up a dropped blaster and zapped the Power. Then she cut all the chains with it so they dropped from everybody. (Phineas): Alice FS, come on! (Alice FS): No! If I do, Isabelle could follow! I have to hold her off! Suddenly, the link broke, trapping Alice and Isabelle in the Negative Dimension. (Paradox, teleporting in): Wow. What a sacrifice. (Emily): Paradox? We saw you vaporized! (Paradox): I exist outside of time. I can't be vaporized. Well, not that way. Also, did you know that the Ultimate Power was created to link the dimensions, but to travel freely? Through communication, inhabitants of both planned the creation of it. Now, I've got to get back to Ben 10. A new episode airs in... Gasp! 30 seconds! Bye. (Phineas): Well, Alice FS a huge sacrifice. (Ferb): Yes. Yes she did. (Perry, walking to them): Growly noise thingy. (Phineas): Oh, there you are Perry. (Alice 0): Well, after that, what say we become a team. She put her hand out, for everyone else to put their hands on. (Everyone else): Agreed. (Ferb): We could see our Negative selves anytime, now. And when we do... They put their hands on each others'. (Phineas): We'll be ready. THE END. ---****--- Roads﻿ Other Episodes ''﻿Preceded by: The Return, Part 2. Succeeded by: They're Alive! Part 1.'' Category:Fanon Works Category:Movie Category:Fan-Fiction Movie Category:Fan-Fiction Movies Category:Specials Category:Fan-Fiction Specials Category:New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros. Category:Parodies Category:Cameos Category:Dialogue Category:Stories Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fan-Fiction Specials Category:Negative Dimension